Passion From Ashes
by RedPhoenix1821
Summary: Jean is nonpopular in this story, kind of like me in real life. Scott is just Scott and this is another version of how they come to be a couple. And its how i would like to have a relationship right now because i feel so loney! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Jean's Journal

Chapter 1: Jean's Journal

_I can't stop thinking about him. I can't get him out of my head, out of my system. He's on my mind all the time. He's all I ever think about. I can't believe I've known him this long, we've been going to the same school for four years and I'm only just realizing now how bad of a crush I have on him. I love, no, I don't know if I can say that I love him, but I love everything about him. His hair, his eyes, his face, his body! I' getting hot just thinking about him. Every time I think about him I feel myself blush and I get butterflies in my stomach. God… He's so wonderful…_

_I have it so bad for him that I cut his pictures, freshman sophomore, and junior, out of my yearbooks and put them in my wallet so I can look at him anytime I want, in private of course, because if anyone around school found out… We won't go there. My (few) friends whom I sit with at lunch know all about my crush. We sit on one side of the cafeteria and he sits on the other. I sometimes turn my head to stare at him because he's just so… Gorgeous, and adorable, and beautiful. I love his lips. I would do anything to have a chance to kiss his lips. He has those wonderfully full lips and a make-you-weak-in-the-knees smile._

_Sometimes he'll catch me staring at him and I'll get a look like "why the hell are you always staring at me?". I can't help it. Whenever I see him it makes my heart achebecause I know I can't have him. But I have caught him staring at me and I'll just stare right back, at least it lets him know I exist. He's actually a lot more popular than I am, at least that's what I pick up from watching him with his friends. He seems so relaxed in the popular crowd, when I would be nervous as hell. I don't do well in the popularity circle, just not my thing. I see his as responsible, gentle, kind, and caring, but likes to party. Goes out on the weekends to party or hang out with his friends every night and talk trash about nothing. I like that actually. It cracks me up when people curse out loud at random._

_I have such a bad crush on him that I followed him around just to be near him. I know his schedule by heart. I'm not a stalker, and I'm not obsessed, but I have the _worst_ crush on him. I've come so close to telling him so many times, but I just cant. I'm afraid of what he would say, how he would feel, or what he would do. I've had dreams of being wrapped up in his arms safe and sound…_

_We have three classes together, English, Math, and Gym. I sit behind him in English, in front of him in Math, and we're on the same team in Gym. We're playing volleyball right now, and I love to watch him, he's so athletic and perfectly built, but that's also because he works out every day. Every time I make a good play he'll look at me and say, "now there's a team player". It makes me feel so good to hear that coming out of _his_ mouth. In English class I'll purposely stay behind so I can walk behind him and stare at him, even if it isjust the back of his head. In Math I get up quick so I can walk in front of him so he'll notice me, but I doubt it ever works. I think he knows he's gorgeous, but he doesn't go around and flaunt it, and I know that he's shy when a girl compliments him on how he looks._

_I really, honestly, truly just want him to know so badly how I feel. It's February all ready of our senior year, and I've been crushing on him hard for the past two months, ever since I found out he was single, but I've felt this way about him for a lot longer than that. I remember when we first met, I knew at once that we had something special but it was going to take time to grow and make its way forth into our lives. Well its come into mine and it's driving me crazy! Oh m God, I'm crying and I hurt so bad! I want to tell him so bad!_

_WHY ME!_

_I bet you're wondering who this is, but I dare not say his name in here. I've written out a code. Here is his name. HX6G87. I will never say his name, lest someone should find this, for I do not hide it in my room._

_Oh God I want him…

* * *

_

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!

P.S. I dare you to try and crack my code. Prize to the one who can do it! I mean it, a real prize! But don't get too excited. Bye for now! And by crack I mean figure out how I came up with the code, I'm sure you all know who it is. You have to come up with how I coded each letter of his name.


	2. Chapter 2: Early Signs of Love

Chapter 2: Early Signs of Love

Jean looked up from her journal writing when there was a sharp knock on her door, quickly snapping her journal shut and placing it underneath herself. She looked up and saw Ororo standing in her doorway. She was garbed in her usual pink skirt, white top, and headband. Jean tried hard to wipe any guilty look that may have been lurking around her face and put a smile on. She knew what Ororo was here for. Jean had made valedictorian and everyone at the institute was throwing a party for her. Jean hadn't planned on actually attending, or if she did she was going to sit in the corner for the entirety of it reading. She wasn't one for parties, even if there were going to be responsible adults there and no one from school save for those who were invited, she still wasn't going to feel comfortable.

"You ready, everyone is downstairs waiting." Ororo said. Jean stood slowly grabbing the journal and shoving it into a drawer. Ororo had been the one who had given her the book when she had first arrived at the institute, she had never really expected Jean to write in it, and Jean had never told her that she did.

_"I'm giving this to you so you can record your thoughts and feelings. It may help you to channel them more efficiently. Or if there's ever anything you don't want anyone to find out about that's going on in your life that you aren't quite ready to discuss, just write it down in here. I promise I will never snoop, and I'll never ask if you're uncomfortable talking to me about a personal issue." Ororo handed the young thirteen-year-old redhead the purple bound book filled with blank creamy pages and a black fine-tip pen._

_"Thank you. I'll think about it." Jean responded. "But I stopped writing in journals after I found out that my sister had stolen my diary and told all my friends that I had a crush on this boy in our grade. Sara's five years older than me, just in case you're wondering."_

_"Well, I can assure you that that won't happen here. You can have as much privacy as you want, Jean."_

Yeah right, Jean thought to herself as she rose to her feet and walked out the door of her room and down the hall with Ororo. You don't get any privacy in this place; everyone is always in your business. She walked downstairs and was greeted with loud cheers and congratulations. In the midst of it all she saw the one person that made her stomach go topsy-turvy with a single glance at him. Her crush. She felt her cheeks blush and quickly covered them as she was surrounded by her friends and they began chattering away with "oh my Gods", and "Jean, I can't believe it".

She stood there in the middle of it listening to them go on and on like they had been for the past week about her achievement and continually rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Jean, congratulations."

"Thanks." Jean turned to see who had spoken to her, but the person was already gone.

"You have such a bad crush on him." One of her friends squealed.

"I do not." Jean protested crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, she's turning all red! Jean, you love him." Jean clamped her hands over her cheeks and hid her face.

"Oh God…" She groaned. After that Jean avoided both her friends and her crush, she had known it was him although she didn't see him, she knew his voice, it gave her shivers; and so she spent the rest of the evening secluding herself in the library with her journal and the latest book she had been reading. She sat huddled in a chair by the fireplace her book open in her lap and her head resting in her hands as she read her way down each page and then moved on to the next. She let out a content sigh and shifted slightly so the firelight hit her feet and hands and kept her warm.

After a while her feet went numb and she had to stand and stretch. That pins and needles feeling ran down her legs to her feet and back up as she allowed herself a long cat stretch. Glancing at her watch she saw that it was close to midnight and she should head back to the party. After gathering up her book and hiding her journal away in its spot in the library she entered the foyer to see that it was practically empty. Everyone from school had already left, and only those who lived at the institute were milling around. Good, Jean thought looking around she didn't see her crush anywhere, he's already gone.

She was relieved and yet she was upset, she'd wanted to see him one last time before the evening was over. Oh well, I'll see him tomorrow in school, Jean thought as she headed upstairs to bed. She heard a door shut as she passed by some rooms and turned her head sharply to see that it was Scott's door. She ignored it and kept walking even as her heart raced at the thought of her crush. He made her feel lighter than air, blush bright red, and whenever she saw him she couldn't get her giddy smile off of her face.

He was out of sight, but not of mind. He was in her mind's eye and the more she thought about him the dizzier she felt; and the more her heart ached for him, to be loved and to be held by him. She cast one last look down the hall her eyes landing on Scott's door. Why was he still awake anyway? Jean shut her door and leaned her back against it and sighed. "He's so wonderful…"

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! Chapter 3 will be in as soon as i finish it. 


	3. Chapter 3: Swalloing Her Pride

(See what did I tell you I always forget these)

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution in any way shape or form, please do not sue me, I make no profit from these stories they are for entertainment purposes only!

HI! Thank you all so much for your reviews, they were so kind. I always love to read your opinions because they help me to write more.

Ingrid: Yes Jean and Scott have powers, I just haven't gotten there yet, I'm still trying to think of a way for her to use them in a situation that allows Scott to literally "fall-head-over-heels" for her.

Wen1: You're always one of the first! I always look forward to your reviews! Thank you!

Telepathic Angel: I thank you for saying that I deserve more reviews, but I think there just aren't people out there who are noticing my stories and reading them, that's what gets me my reviews. And thank you for saying my last chapter was "gorgeous"!

Mark C: You are one of the ones who always seem to have the longest reviews, but I always looked forward to everything you have to say. There's always a bit of encouragement in your words. Thank you!

Slickboy444: I finally read one of your adult fanfictions! I LOVED IT! I read "Hanging By A Moment" what a story! I reviewed it, too, I don't know if you've seen it. But what a story! I was just wondering about it, though, is it done, or is there more to come? And I don't mean to always rate my stories R, I just never know what's going to happen and if it'll be appropriate for younger teens. I wish I had your writing talent. You have such a way with words and plots, I enjoy every one of your stories that I read.

Diaz F: Thank you for trying the code! And I appreciate your review very much. But I guess I'll just have to tell you my code.

First I wrote the alphabet backwards:

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

Z Y X W V U T S R Q P O N M L K J I H G F E D C B A

S lines up with H-S the first letter in Scott's name

C lines up with X-C the second letter in Scott's name

Then I decided to make it a little more interesting so I added numbers, and I thought how am I going to do that? I looked at my cell phone and there was the answer.

1 2 (ABC) 3(DEF)

4(GHI) 5(JKL) 6(MNO)

7(PQRS) 8(TUV) 9(WXYZ)

6 has the letter O attached to it-O the third letter in Scott's name.

T lines up with G-T the fourth letter in Scott's name.

8 has T attached to it-T the fifth letter in Scott's name.

And just to throw some people for the hell of it I added S to the end.

7 has S attached to it-S the first letter of Scott's last name.

So, HX6G87 ScottS. As for the prize, I was going to give whoever got my code the chance to tell me what they wanted to see in a story, give anything you want and I would write the story any way they wanted, so long as it was appropriate for Fanfiction. Sorry if anyone got confused, I thought it would be fun.

I apologize for anyone that may be angry with me at this point and I hope you all enjoy my next chapter!

RedPhoenix1821

* * *

Chapter 3: Swallowing Her Pride

Jean sat at her usual table for lunch with her friends staring off at the table where her crush sat, just watching him. He didn't look over at her table once, but her eyes were still glued to him. Jean took another bite of her sandwich and sighed. Her friend Sandy turned her head and saw Jean's crush.

"Oh, Jean, you _have_ to talk to him. This is getting sad."

"I can't just talk to him, Sandy." Jean said never breaking her eye contact with her crush, (A/N: She's still just staring at him he's not looking at her). "He's in a whole other league than me."

"Jean if that's the only reason, it's a poor reason."

"That's not the only reason." Jean admitted.

"You're afraid to get hurt." Sandy spoke Jean's exact thoughts, like she was the telepath.

"Yeah mostly. He's the first guy I've ever felt this way about."

"Jean, I've been there. You _have_ to talk to him. If you don't it'll torture you forever."

"It's torturing me now."

"Then talk to him. Are you in any classes together?"

"Yeah, three. We're in math together next." Jean watched him as he rose from his table to throw out his trash. A few girls caught up with him on his way back to his table and he had to shake them off. Jean felt jealousy flare up, but it was gone as soon as he sat back down and was within watching view again.

"Oh yeah," Sarah, another one of Jean's friends, piped up, "I'm in Jean's class next period, too. I'll make sure she talks to him, Sandy."

"Good, she better. I want a full report." Jean just continued to stare at her crush and sighed again.

* * *

"Ok, here he comes, Jean. Get ready." Sarah said looking over Jean's shoulder as her crush walked up talking with his friends. "Jean, hello?"

Jean snapped her head to face her friend. "I can't do this, Sarah."

"Just say hi, here he comes. No wait, Jean what are you doing?"

"Hey, Scott!" Jean said cheerily and waving at him.

"Hi," Scott muttered back.

"Jean,"

"Sorry."

"But oh my God, Scott Summers just said hi to you!" Sarah patted Jean's shoulder. "Wow, I'm so jealous. He's so cute!" Sarah squealed excitedly.

"I know, he's so wonderful."

"You hardly know him." The bell interrupted Sarah and the girls were shooed into their classroom by their teacher. Jean walked slowly to her seat in front of Scott and set her things down then slid into her seat.

"Hey," Jean felt a tap on her back and turned to look at Scott.

"What?" Jean whispered back.

"Did you get number four and nine on the homework from last night?" Scott looked so cute.

"Uh…"

Before Jean could answer the teacher, Ms. Sobel, called out for them to take out their homework and then called six students to the board to put up some of the problems. "Sarah, number 2. Ben, number 3. Carrie, number 5. Jean, number 6. Albert, number 7. And, Scott, number 9."

Jean smiled as she imagined the scared look on Scott's face then got up from her seat and walked to the board, picked up a piece of chalk then began the problem. "Jean," Scott whispered.

"Yeah,"

"Can you help, I didn't understand number nine." Jean nodded and shifted her notebook over so Scott could see it and look at the problem. He looked it over, checked out her work, and then nodded. "Oh, ok, now I get it, thank you." Jean nodded again as she finished her problem. She clapped the dust off her hands on her way back to her seat.

"All right," Ms. Sobel called out once more in her usual droning voice, and then class began another forty-two minutes of sitting there trying not to fall asleep. When the bell finally rang at 12: 18 Jean was first to the door, but she barely made it out of the classroom without feeling a tap on her shoulder.

"Thanks again. I was thinking maybe, since I don't understand this, maybe we could get together after school sometime and you could tutor me maybe. We do live under the same roof." Scott said in a quiet voice.

"Sure, that would be fine." Jean answered clearing herself from the doorway and standing against a locker.

"Cool. So I'll see you later."

"Ok." Jean watched Scott walk away, unable to get a certain dorky, lovesick smile off of her face.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 DONE! REVIEW PLEASE! Next chapter will include Jean and Scott's study session and a few things will come out. 


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

Thank you all for reviewing I loved them!

**BookJunkie**: Scott is very good in math, you'll understand more about why he asked for help in this chapter, as if the title isn't a dead give away already! LLOL thanks for reviewing!

**Slickboy444**: I LOVED "Hanging By A Moment" I can't wait to read more! Thank you for reviewing, I'm always looking forward to your reviews they all always make this Jersey Girl smile!

**Elizabeth**: Thank you for reviewing! I was glad to hear from you!

**Wen1**: Hey there! Thank you for reviewing, I have a great idea for Jean. It kind of popped into my head at work. I get bored easily… Blah.

**Diaz F**: Sorry you couldn't get the code, I'm sure you tried really hard, but it took me about three days to finally come up with something decent. Thank you for reviewing I look forward to your opinion in the next chapter.

**Telepathic Angel**: I continue to appreciate all of your generous support and kind reviews! "There is finally a way smart people can get a guy woohoo there is hope for me yet!" you sound exactly like I do! LOL!

**Mark C**: Took you a while with this one, huh? I still loved your review, and don't worry about the math question, you'll learn the truth behind it in this chapter.

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, RedPhoenix1821!

* * *

Chapter 4: Confessions

Scott sat at the smallest table he could find in the study area of the library, set his books up made sure the area was clean, he didn't want Jean to think he was a slob, for he knew she was the neatest cleanest female in the institute, with the exception of Ororo. They had agreed on meeting at three-thirty and it was already nearly four. Scott looked around again beginning to feel nervous that maybe Jean had forgotten, the thought was despairing he had really wanted to spend some time with her.

"I am so sorry, Scott." Jean said suddenly as she rushed into the library. "I am so unbelievably sorry, I completely forgot." Scott knew it had been that, he let a little frown appear on his face. "I had something to do with Professor Xavier, I completely forgot about it and I tried to explain to him that I was going to help you with something, but he said I had to do a session with him."

"Oh," Scott's anguish faded away, so she hadn't forgotten about him after all. "Ok, I thought you had forgotten."

"No, I would never forget about you, Scott. Professor Xavier has just been taking me through some new things lately."

"Like what?"

"Look down."

Scott did and saw that he was no longer sitting in his chair. "What the… Jean?" He looked behind him and saw the chair floating.

"Like being able to slip that chair out from under you without you even noticing. And this…" With Jean's gentle gaze locked on him Scott began to float up, and then down, and Jean levitated him over to her in a standing position. "Just relax, its not like I would let you fall." And with that Scott fell, gently. As he began to stand he lost his footing and tripped over his own two feet right in front of her.

Great, Scott thought, now I look like a fool. "Oh stop it, no you don't." Jean answered picking up on his very LOUD thoughts. Oh God, I hope she didn't hear what else I was thinking. Scott walked to his chair and Jean sat beside him. "All right, so what are you having trouble in?" Jean asked opening her book and Scott's to the most recent chapter they were studying in class.

"Uh, this stuff." Scott pointed to a section in the chapter.

"Elaborate for me, I don't speak Scott Summers."

"Ha ha very funny. I just don't understand the calculations."

Jean gave Scott a dumb look, "That is such a lie, you are one of the few people I know that actually understands calculus. You don't need me to tutor you, Scott." Scott felt a little nervous; he hoped he wasn't thinking too loudly. Was Jean seeing right through him? "How about you tell me the truth and… I'll tell you truth."

"You have a confession, too, Ms. Grey, well, well, well aren't we just full of nefarious little falsehoods today."

"You're pushing it, Summers." Jean moved her chair closer to his and leaned in closer to him. "So, are you going to tell me?"

Scott took a deep breath. How do you just tell a girl that you have a monster crush on that you like her? "Well, you're right, I don't need your help, but, hey wait a second, why did you help me this morning then? You're a telepath wouldn't you have none if I was lying?" Jean laughed loudly, something that made Scott smile. He loved to see her happy. "You planned this didn't you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, Scott." Jean leaned back in her chair and allowed herself a long stretch. Scott watched her knowing how beautiful she was and wished she would stop saying that she wasn't. She had never said it to him directly, but he constantly heard her talking to her friends and it was something she often said.

"Well, I wanted to be alone with you because I wanted to talk to you. I have some things I want to say, some things I want to confess to you that I've kept inside for way too long, and I think its time I got them out."

"Why now?"

"I saw you talking to some of your girlfriends, and I saw you looking at me, and noticed how upset you got when those other girls came up to me at lunch. Then you said hi to me before class and I knew you had something you wanted to say as much as I did. So here it goes… I have a crush on you, Jean."

Jean let out a breath. "I have a crush on you, too, Scott. A bad one, I really, REALLY like you. I mean you're the most wonderful person I've ever met. I… I don't know what to say."

Scott did, or knew what to do at least. He stared at Jean gently through his glasses watching her breath and catch her breath, it felt so good to get the truth off his chest. After another minute of silence passed between them he reached over and took Jean's chin in his hand turning her face to his. "Don't be scared." Scott said gently. He brought her face closer to his and just barely touched her lips with his. Jean pulled back almost immediately.

"Scott, I don't think we should be doing this now. It's too soon. But…"

"But…"

Jean leaned in this time and kissed him resting her hands on his fabulous shoulders to make the kiss deep. 'This is my first kiss, Scott, FYI.' Jean sent to him through the special mind link that they shared. It was that day three months ago that Jean had known she was indeed in love with Scott Summers, even though she would never admit it to herself. As their kiss deepened even further Jean moved closer to Scott allowing him to place his hands on her hips while her hold on his shoulders grew tighter. 'You're not so bad.' Scott responded after a while. They parted hesitantly, Jean wanting more. She had always known Scott was a good kisser.

"Scott… I, uh… Do you want to do this?" Scott nodded. "Ok, well can we keep it on the down low for now, I don't want everyone here to know. I would like to have a simple relationship with you without everyone knowing."

"I understand, but you know that relationships are never simple or, for that matter, easy."

"I know, believe me I know." Jean's tone changed suddenly and she let her eyes fall to floor removing her hands from his shoulders. "Scott,"

"Yes, Jean."

"I don't want to get hurt."

Scott leaned and tenderly kissed her forehead hen held her for a moment afterward. "I won't hurt you, I promise. And I'll never give you a reason to hate or to hurt me."

"I would never hurt you, Scott. I…" Jean's voice faded off and she didn't complete her sentence.

From behind his glasses Scott stared into those deep green eyes that he had first fallen in love with, even though he hadn't known they were green until he began to see in true color again. That had taken a few years. But now that he could see them they were all he wanted to look into when he was alone with Jean. Like now. "I want to kiss you again." Scott whispered.

"No," Jean answered plainly, "no," she repeated herself. Why was she telling Scott no? And why all of a sudden was she so nervous? Was it the man that sat before who was staring into her eyes so deeply? Was it the emotions that were washing off of him as he continued to stare at her? Jean didn't know, and she found herself rising from her seat and running from the library. She didn't let the tears fall until she was safely in her room, in her own space. Once there she threw herself onto her bed huddling into a ball and crying into her knees. What had just happened back there? Why was she so upset? Why was this happening? Jean found herself lying down burying her face in her pillow. It dawned on her then… She was indeed in love with Scott Summers, and it scared her.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now folks! Please review! Coming up in the next chapter, Jean has more confessions to share with Scott, Duncan begins to have an eye for Jean, and Scott admits his breakup with Taryn. 


	5. Chapter 5: All I Ask Of You

Thank you for all the reviews they were wonderful!

**Diaz F**: You're right, the moment was moving a little too fast for Jean, like she'll say later, Scott is the first man she's ever truly found herself in love with and that she can actually love him an he loves her in return scares her.

**Mark C**: Thank you! Scotty is a sly one I like him that way, I like him all mysterious… No I'm kidding. This is something new for Jean and she doesn't want to get hurt she just wants to love Scott and have him love her in return for who she is, not what she is. And good luck on your new story!

**Ingrid**: Ha ha! Scotty "fell" for Jean. Don't say that about yourself, though, you sound like a very nice and splendid person and I also appreciate everything you have to say about my stories.

**Wen1**: Jean is just scared of where her reaction with Scott could lead, she doesn't want it to go too fast and then they break up and she's left with nothing but a broken heart and possibly a death wish.

**Slickboy444**: Hey, its you again! You're one of my favorites. I started reading the new chapter in "Hanging By A Moment" I got about halfway through it and then my darling mother came downstairs at 11 P.M. and told me to get my arse in bed and that I better drag it out in the morning. Well I did, at ten to six, and then got started on these. Yes there will be quite the spectacle with Duncan and Taryn don't you fret!

And thank you to **Crystal**, **Elizabeth**, **Telepathic Angel**, **BookJunkie**, and **ww( )**

_All I Ask Of You_ belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber. For those of you who know the song you know that it's a duet and whose part is whose.

* * *

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

The bright moonlight that fell across the Xavier Institute grounds helped cast long shadows from trees. The grandfather clock inside chimed one A.M., as it finished its toll, the onlysource of noise around, a door opened quietly and shut just as quietly. A pair of bare feet plodded down the thickly carpeted hallway making not a sound. Moonlight filtered in through the long glass window at the end of the hall casting an eerie glow throughout the hall. Another door opened silently and stayed open. The figure lurking in the doorway stepped out and followed. A hand reached out and grabbed the wrist of the person walking down the hall. A gasp told him exactly who it was.

"Jean?" Logan was surprised to see her out of bed. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"I... Icouldn't sleep." Jean stammered.

"Where are you going?"

"I was just walking, Logan, please I just want to be alone." Jean turned but Logan wouldn't let her go.

"What's wrong, Jean?"

"Nothing…I…" Jean couldn't finish her sentence, she stammered out the last part so low that Logan couldn't hear. "Can I go, Logan?"

"Sure, Red." Logan released Jean's wrist and allowed her to go. "If you ever need to talk, Jean…" Logan left his sentence there.

"Thanks, but I'll be ok." With that Jean continued down the hall leaving Logan only to return to his room. Jean stopped and looked back to make sure Logan was nowhere in sight then opened the door before her and shut it. More moonlight poured in through the windows here and fell across the bed painting the figure asleep in it in a silver glow. Jean stood there her hands shaking and her breathing quick. She began walking over to the bed, but the figure moved and Jean took a step back. She suddenly forgot why she was there and it frightened her to be seen. Jean didn't know what to do, she began walking backwards toward the door watching the bed lest the figure shouldsee her, she wanted to get out before that happened. Jean didn't know, however she was already seen.

Scott lie in the bed facing the window and watching the clouds move across the moon slowly, hypnotically. He had heard his door open and rolled over, pretending to be asleep and only moving in sleep, and saw Jean standing there draped in a nightgown covered by a thin white robe. Scott's breath caught in his throat when he saw her and the way the moonlight fell around her making her seem like an angel sent from Heaven. Then to his surprise she began to back towards the door, opened it behind her, and disappeared through it. When she was gone Scott breathed deeply through his nose as he rolled onto his back and folded his hands behind his head. What had happened between them that afternoon that made her run, most likely in fear? That was why Scott couldn't sleep, his mind was continually running over the few minutes that they had had in the library together. Scott knew he did indeed feel something for Jean, but he just couldn't make heads or tails about what is was.

Scott lay there for another hour or so going over and over in his mind every scenario he could think of that would make sense as to why Jean would be scared. He ran through scenarios of what their kiss could have led to if she hadn't run out. Scott's mind began to wander down a road he had taken in his dreams several times; a road that included him and Jean together, happy and in love. Scott sometimes let his dreams just take him away and he saw himself with Jean sitting somewhere cuddled tightly in each other's arms and talking quietly of things, their future together perhaps. Scott didn't know, and he knew that tonight he wasn't going to be having those dreams, that tonight he was going to dream of a Jean that was horrified to even be around him.

Scott didn't want to dream about that, he wanted to dream about a Jean that loved him as much as he loved her. Scott wanted to tell Jean so many things yet he knew that there was the chance that she may run out again. Scott didn't fall asleep until almost three in the morning, he didn't want to sleep but exhaustion overtook him and his eyes shut behind his night goggles. His mind slowly sent him into a dreamy state and he saw himself and Jean sitting in the library exactly as they had been that afternoon. Jean appeared relaxed. The moment came when they shared that simple kiss, and Scott suddenly found himself seeing things from Jean's perspective. Jean had liked the kiss, had liked where it was leading, and then they parted and Scott saw himself try and kiss her again. Jean had pulled away only because their position suddenly reminded her of a situation from her past where she had been hurt, not only emotionally but also physically. That was why she had run, deep down she was afraid of being hurt again.

Yet, Scott had told her that he wouldn't hurt her, but Jean didn't trust people until they trusted her. She honestly had forgotten how to trust. Now Scott had something else in his hands, a mission. He would help Jean learn to trust again, he would help her learn to love again. He knew that it could take him down that road, but he also realized that while he would try and help Jean that she may fall in love with someone else and forget about Scott completely. But if that should happen and Jean was happy, Scott would feel content knowing that he had helped Jean be that happy, and to finally see a true smile on her face, not one that she put on simply so everyone _thought_ she was happy, would be the greatest reward Scott could receive...

* * *

The next morning after his shower, dressing in some clean clothes, and feeding himself, Scott went in search of Jean. It took him nearly an hour before finally tracking her down to the one of the more secluded common rooms, whose only other occupant was a white grand piano, at which Jean sat with her back straight and fingers playing melodically over the keys. Scott recognized the music almost immediately.

"Good morning." He said quietly as he walked in.

Jean looked up in surprise, she hadn't "heard" him coming, nor had she sensed him in the doorway. "Hey, you can sit." She offered him the seat next to her on the bench, Scott took it. After a minute of uncomfortable silence Jean turned to him. "About yesterday,"

"Don't worry about it, I understand."

Jean seemed surprised. "You do? I mean, you're the last person I would expect to understand being that you're the one I ran out on."

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal. So what are you playing?"

"_The Phantom of the Opera_. Just some pieces."

"_All I Ask Of You_?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Scott shrugged. "Amara and Kitty have been playing the movie soundtrack incessantly."

"Well then I have an unfair advantage over them."

"What would that be?"

"I own the DVD." Jean began to relax after their small conversation, but Scott's presence his proximity made her stomach turn. Why did he always make her so nervous? Jean took a deep breath before she spoke her next sentence. "Do you know the words?" she asked when she caught Scott humming.

"Yes, actually I do. Would you?"

"Oh no, I don't sing."

Scott scoffed. "Come on, I was just standing in the doorway. I heard you, sing with me."

With a sigh Jean began to play the song that she knew would be her wedding song. She knew it from the moment she heard it. "You start." Jean reminded Scott.

"I know, and don't laugh at me."

"Only if you don't laugh at me."

"_No more talk of darkness __forget these wide-eyed fears/ __I'm here, nothing can harm you/__My words will warm and calm you/ __Let me be your freedom/ __Let daylight dry your tears/ __I'm here with you, beside you/ __To guard you and to guide you"_

Jean took her breath just before Scott stopped then began her part.

"_Say you love me every waking moment/ __Turn my head with talk of summertime/ __Say you need me with you now and always/ __Promise me that all you say is true/ __That's all I ask of you"_

Scott had never heard such a beautiful voice before. Jean made his breath catch in his throat he nearly missed his queue.

"_Let me be your shelter/ Let me be your light/__You're safe, no one will find you/ __Your fears are far behind you"_

"_All I want is freedom/ __A world with no more night/ __And you, always beside me/ __To hold me and to hide me"_

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime/ __Let me lead you from your solitude/ __Say you need me with you here, beside you/ __Anywhere you go let me go too…__That's all I ask of you"_

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime/__Say the word and I will follow you"_

Now came the time that they sang together.

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning_" 

Jean sang her part gently, passionately, while glancing up at Scott.

"_Say you love me_" 

Scott sang back to her in return with equal passion.

"_You know I do_" 

And then they sang together once more.

"_Love me/ __That's all I ask of you…__Anywhere you go, let me go too_ / _Love me, that's all I ask of you"_

When Jean finished playing she closed the cover over the keys and gathered the music she had brought with her. "Where are you going?" Scott asked watching as she got up.

"I need to be alone right now." Jean said hurriedly as she gathered her things. "I'll talk to you later, Scott."

Scott just quite couldn't put his finger on it, he didn't know what he was doing wrong. For the second time now Jean had run out on him and this time nothing intimate had happened. They had only sung together, but it hit Scott that the song had been personal and had touched a nerve within Jean. It had gone somewhere that she didn't want to go. Scott then realized he would be able to only go so far with Jean at one time or another. There was a very clear line in front of him now that he couldn't cross without Jean's permission. This would be yet another task he would help her to overcome, hopefully. Scott sat at the piano for over an hour, thinking. He wasn't a piano player, more of a guitar guy, but his fingers still played a slight tune on the shiny keys. He only stopped when he heard someone walking down the hall. Jean appeared in the doorway looking somber. She had been crying but had cleaned herself up.

"Hey," Jean whispered gently.

"Hi." Scott replied.

"Sorry."

Scott shrugged. "I don't know why I get so emotional. I've always had a problem with intimacy with males. Every time I get close to one I become terrified… And my instincts tell me to run before I can be hurt." Jean walked over to Scott slowly sat down beside him wrapping her arms around his middle in a way so that she could rest her head sideways on his shoulder and not have to look at him. Jean kissed his neck lingering for only just a moment. "Help me, Scott." She whispered. "I need help. I trust you and only you alone."

Scott sat there allowing his mind to register everything that Jean had spoke and asked of him. To his surprise it only took Scott a few moments to sort through it all then come up with his response. "If I help you, you have to swear you'll put forth your all. There's nothing I can do for you if deep down you don't truly want this."

Jean kissed Scott's neck again. "I promise." She whispered. Jean shut her eyes tight allowing a tear to slip down her cheek, a tear of relief not fear. "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Sorry its been a while I had finals in school to get out of the way first but now that summer vacay has officially started for me I can focus on my stories! REVIEW PLEASE! I always appreciate feedback. 


	6. Chapter 6: Flicker To A Flame

Thank you to all of my reviewers!

**Wen1**: No Jean has not been raped, but you will find out in the next chapter what happened to her.

**Mark C**: Jean is going to tell Scott what happened to her, just not yet. Jean is willing to see where their relationship can go she just doesn't know whether or not she is ready. I don't know yet about my finals, but I did pass my HSPAs!

**Slickboy444**: I read the most recent chapter of "Hanging By A Moment" I can't wait for Jean and Scott to get their feelings out, the anticipation is driving me nuts. But that is what makes an excellent writer. There is going to be some mature scenes, but I'm still working them out. Don't be discouraged!

**Amazing redd phoenix**: Jean will overcome her fear eventually, don't worry you'll enjoy what I have planned for this fic.

**Griffin 16 ():** Jean doesn't exactly have past hardships, but I don't want to spill too much. I rate most of my stories mature because I never know what I'm going to come up with or where I take it, and as far as I know it could be mature material. Thank you for your support and please continue to read!

And thank you to **Telepathic Angel**, **Diaz F**, **Summers Groupie**, and **Elizabeth**!

Disclaimer: (Just covering my tracks!) I do not own X-Men: Evolution, it belongs to WB Fox, i take no credit for the characters, (although i do wish i could have Scott all to myself) please do not sue me!

* * *

Chapter 6: Flicker ToA Flame

_Looking back on the last three months now I realize in what shape I had been in and now when I look at myself I see someone so much more confident. All it ever took was a simple "hi" and that allowed me to finally find some inner peace. He's been so wonderful and he's helped me so much, I owe him so much. I don't think I'll ever come down from this high whenI'm with him. It has just been so amazing. He's taught me to love and though I won't tell him this, I've fallen in love with him! I can now say that I do truly love him._

Jean let out a sigh as she wrote her daily entry. She stopped for a moment not knowing what to say next. But before she could record her next thoughts the presence of someone outside in the hall brushed against her mind. She recognized the warmth she suddenly felt with this person's presence. It brought a smile to her face. Jean shut her journal, placed it away in her desk, she would return it to its real hiding place later, then stepped in front of her mirror. She checked herself over. Good enough for me, Jean thought as she headed for her door. "Scott!" Her smile was ear to ear when she saw him. "Hey,"

"Hey, ready to go?" Scott asked as he adjusted the strap of his backpack onhis shoulder.

"Yeah, just let me grab my stuff." Jean turned back to her room to get her school bag. Scott had been driving her recently, but not for much longer Jean was going to be getting her own car soon.

Their drive to Bayville High was always somewhat quiet, Jean never really liked to talk much she just wanted to get in the car, get there, and get out. No point in making things personal if neither of them wanted to talk about it. As Jean got out of Scott's car one of his friends walked up to them followed by two more whom Jean could only assume were more "friends".

"Hey, Summers, what's up? Whose this little number?" Duncan Mathews, a fellow track team member, asked motioning to Jean.

"A friend, Jean."

"Mind if I steal her away for a few minutes?"

Jean looked up at Scott, who didn't even have time for an answer before Duncan grabbed Jean by her arm and dragged her off toward the school building. Jean looked back over her shoulder at Scott her face pleading for him to follow. Scott did, with someone else following him. "So, Jean."

"How do you know me?" Jean asked as Duncan led them down the hall.

"Scott talks about you a lot." Duncan explained as they stopped at his locker. He made it so that he was leaning against it with one arm and Jean's back to it. His explanation had made Jean blush. "You like Summers, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Jean admitted quietly with a smile.

"You're a very pretty girl, Jean. I'm surprised I never noticed you before."

"I keep to myself mostly."

"You shouldn't." Duncan reached out and stroked Jean's hair. "You're so beautiful." Duncan began to lean in and before he could Jean stopped him.

"I'm involved with Scott, Duncan."

Duncan pulled back. "You're _involved_ with him?"

Scott watched them from around the corner making sure that if Duncan tried anything inappropriate he was there to stop it before it went too far. Suddenly Scott felt a tap on his shoulder from behind, it scared him because he had been so focused on Jean.

"Hey, Scott!" Taryn said excitedly as Scott turned around.

"Oh, hey, Taryn."

"Hey, watcha doing?"

"Looking out for my girl."

Taryn looked around the corner; she saw the normals, Duncan flirting with some decent redhead, and a few other couples making out. "What girl?"

"That girl." Scott pointed Jean out. Taryn saw the redhead.

"Jean Grey? You hooked up with Jean Grey? How come I haven't seen you two around school?"

"Because we haven't "hooked up" as you put it. She's a very good friend of mine. I'm just watching out for her, I don't want her to get hurt."

"Oh, good. I was thinking there for a second that you were going to break up with me to be with some trashy redhead. So, are we still on for the mall later?"

Scott turned on Taryn; no one insulted Jean and got away with it. But this was Scott, and Scott could hide his anger behind his glasses. "No, we're not. And for once, Taryn, you have something right, I think we should breakup."

"What? No, you can't break up with me."

"I just did."

Taryn was dumbstruck she stood there trying to recover while also searching for the right words. "Asshole. I knew you were a good-for-nothing prick." Taryn 'humphed' then turned on her heel and flounced off fake tears rolling down her cheeks as she was embraced by her girlfiriends who all threw dirty looks at Scott. Scott smiled back at them then turned back to Jean, who surprised him by being right there.

"You ok?" she asked when she saw the bemused expression on his face.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting to see you there. Are you ok? I know that Duncan can be touchy feely."

"I'm fine, a little shaken, but fine. I'll see you later; I have to get to class. We'll talk about this at lunch. Bye." Scott watched Jean go; he could only guess where it would go from here.

* * *

"Hey, Jean, wait up!" Jean turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw Scott racing down the hall towards her. Jean stopped; arms folded across her chest watching Scott catch up with her. They had been meeting up everyday after school after their last period of the day for the past month now, ever since Duncan had made his move. Scott wanted to keep Jean close so Duncan couldn't try anything. He may have been Scott's friend but that didn't mean that Scott had to trust him, and he didn't. Jean had admitted to him that she thought Duncan was cute but he made her feel very uncomfortable. Scott had taken that very seriously, and from then on kept a close eye on Jean in school most of the time without her knowing.

"Hey, Scott." Jean answered as she linked her arm through his, a gesture that she used to show she was involved with Scott in one way or another. "I'm exhausted. I can't wait until graduation."

"I know, not long now, only a few more weeks."

"And then we are gone from this shit hole."

"Nice way of putting it."

"I know you just love the extensiveness of my precocious vocabulary."

"Yes, it is very cocky and flip."

"That's me."

Scott laughed, a laugh that made Jean smile, and when Jean smiled Scott couldn't help but smile in return. "Want to go out somewhere?" he asked when they had reached his car.

"Sure. Where did you want to go?"

"Back to the institute and just hang out by the lake in the gazebo."

"Sounds good."

But by the time that they arrived back at the institute, Jean had been wrestling with many scenarios in her mind, making decisions and answering mental questions. Scott opened her door for her, took her hand and led her to the gazebo. This was one scenario she had played out. They sat down. "Say it, Jean." Scott said gently to her. "I know you have something you want to say, I could tell when we first met up after school. Just say it, Jean." Scott squeezed her hand.

"I…I can't, Scott." Jean looked up at him with tears in her eyes then reached her hand up and stroked his cheek.

"What's wrong? Just tell me, I know you can." Scott thumbed away the tears that caressed Jean's cheek.

"Nothing…I…" Jean leaned up and kissed him, small and quick. "I love you, Scott. I have to go." Jean stood to leave but Scott grabbed her hand.

"No, you're not running again." Scott pulled her back down beside him holding her face in his hands and kissed her hard. Jean struggled against him; she didn't like this at all it scared her. Yet, she knew deep down that Scott would never hurt her; he had proven that more than once to her. Their kiss deepened and Jean relaxed. She suddenly wished they were upstairs in one of their bedrooms. Scott sensed the change in Jean and broke the kiss.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" he asked brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes," Jean answered. Her lips lingered on Scott's. They engaged in one last fiery kiss before making their way back towards the mansion.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! 


	7. Chapter 7: Flame To Smoke Part I

Thank you to all reviewers once more!

* * *

Chapter 7: Flame to Smoke Part I

For Jean it felt it took them forever to reach upstairs, for Scott it felt like it took only a second. They were at a door, through it, and inside Jean's room. Jean stopped turned and faced Scott who stood with his back to her door. He clicked the lock then began moving toward Jean slowly. Jean held her hands out andScott grasped them twining their fingers.

"Are you sure about this?" Scott asked giving Jean's hand a reassuring squeeze. Jean nodded.

"I'm sure."

They took their time undressing each other, slowly making each moment count. Jean shook the whole time, light tremors of anticipation as Scott ran his fingers up and around her whole body lightly skimming over skin with a feather light touch that made her muscles tremble. When Jean was in nothing but herbra and underwear she turned to face Scott who was still wearing his pants. Jean walked over to him swaying her hips just enough to hold his attention. Jean took hold of Scott's waist undoing his belt then unzipping his pants and pushed them down. When Jean stood back up she shook her long red hair back over her shoulder and was then met with a deep kiss from Scott. Scott clasped Jean's waist in the midst of their kiss lifting her off the floor and carrying her over to the bed where he laid her down on her back slowly and laying himself atop her. Jean was still shaking. She slowly ran her hands down Scott's back into his shorts and over his ass as she pushed his shorts down his legs. Scott helped the rest of the way. Now he was completely naked.

"You ok?" Scott asked when Jean's trembling increased.

"I'm fine." She whispered. "Keep going, don't stop."

Scott obliged. He lifted Jean up slowly reaching around her back to unclasp her bra then slipped the garment off her to reveal her round breasts. Scott didn't waste time. He kissed down Jean's neck to her collarbone down her cleavage and made her gasp when he enveloped her left breast in his mouth. Jean held his head to her chest trying so hard to control her breathing and her thoughts. A million things ran across her mind at once, as it had the last time she had gone this far with a man. Scott switched to her rightbreast as Jean continued to hold his head down her fingers grabbing at his hair and pulling and stroking. Scott picked his face upto look at her Jean wasn't able to say anything, she couldn't. Scott slowly slid his hand down her leg pulling her underwear down until it was at her ankles. Jean kicked the garment off hearing it fall at the end of her bed. A tremor overtook her body then. Scott leaned up and saw tears running down Jean's face. "I'm fine, Scott." Jean whispered. Jean reached up taking hold of Scott's face and bringing him down for a deep kiss. Scott laid back down atop Jean his hand traveling down her body once more. Slowly very slowly Scott slid his hand between Jean's thighs, but not to touch her, he parted them gently and to his surprise Jean helped. Scott slipped his tongue into her mouth then as he ran his back up her body cupping her left breast and massaging it gently in a circular motion.

"Scott-" Jean gasped breaking away from him for a moment, "I'm going to lose my nerve. Please…" Jean let her head fall to one side as she sighed. "Sco-" Jean's gasp was muffled by Scott's hand over her mouth. She stared up at him for a moment then her eyes shut. It was that quick. The next thing she knew her arms were wrapped around Scott's neck and she was moving with him. Scott lifted her up with him then laid her back down. Each time he did so he did it with a little more force until their bodies were tangled up in each other. Jean let out one last gasp as Scott pushed her down into the bed panting in her ear.

That was it, it was done, and Jean just lay there her mind thinking only one thing. _Wow. But that's it that's all it is. Oh Scott._ Jean turned her head over to look up at Scott. "Hey, you ok?"

"I'm fine." Scott answered. He propped himself up on his elbows then stared down at her. "Are _you_ ok?"

"Yeah. Scott…" Jean reached up running her hands through Scott's hair then pulled him down for a kiss. Scott wrapped his arms around Jean then rolled them over so Scott lie on his back and Jean lie atop him. When they parted Jean laid her head on his chest.

"You want to tell what happened last time?" Scott asked running his fingers through her hair slowly.

"The last time I tried to have sex with a man, I became terrified and wanted to run. It was all good between us, we got pretty far. We were both naked, then he started moving, and I got scared. So I got up, dressed and started to walk out. He grabbed me, tried to take my clothes off, butI beat him down. After that I ran. That's why I've been uncomfortable around you sometimes, Scott. I'm afraid of being hurt."

"You don't have to be now, you know I won't hurt you."

"I know," Jean snuggled her head against Scott's chest and sighed in contentment.

"Sleep." Scott whispered stroking he hair. "Try and rest." Jean nodded and shut her eyes. As she relaxed against him Scott ran his hand up and down her back soothingly and softly. Jean trembled in her sleep, or maybe it was her muscles trying to recover from being over exerted. As Scott fell into a stupor his mind went over the last few minutes. He had made love to Jean. It had all been over in just a few minutes. Now they lay there breathing and recovering. Scott blinked a few times then turned his head and tightened his hold on Jean. They both fell asleep quickly and they both slept a long time.

* * *

Scott leaned against the side of the van supporting himself on one arm, the other wrapped around the waist of his one-month girlfriend. Scott leaned in and kissed Jean tenderly her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him down to her. Every time Scott pulled back Jean pulled him down to her more. "I think…" Scott said pulling back and finally managing to get a word in, "I think we should get ready to go."

"No jut a few more seconds." Jean pulled Scott back down into another deep kiss.

"Kodak moment!" Jean and Scott pulled apart with surprise and saw Kitty and Kurt peeking around the side of the van. "You two are busted!" Kitty shrieked. Scott and Jean sighed then joined hands and walked to the other side of the van where everyone was waiting to get going on the camping trip.

"Jean," Jean looked up to see professor Xavier on the front porch. "Jean would you come inside, please."

"Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but we're leaving."

"You're not going, Jean."

"What? What do you mean she's not going?" Scott exclaimed. "Why can't she go?"

"I said she can't go. Jean, collect your things and come inside. I need to speak with you about something rather serious." Jean sighed, she knew what it was. She gave Scott a kiss then got her bags from the trunk and trudged up the steps toward the mansion. Scott saw her one last time looking out of Xavier's office window as the rest of the team drove off for the week long trip.

"So, am I in trouble?" Jean asked as she turned around.

"Sit down, please." Xavier motioned to the chair in front of his desk. Jean sat resting her hands in her lap. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone becoming hysterical. Its not a big deal really."

"It is a big deal, Jean. Your powers evolving is a very big deal. You could be hurt, you could hurt others you need to tell me when these things happen. Why didn't you?"

"I already explained-"

"That's not sufficient enough, Jean."

Jean sighed. "I'm sorry. professor, I didn't tell you because I didn't want Scott to know. Because if he knew he would freak out and become all worried…"

"Are they still growing?"

"Yes."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I don't need help, I can handle myself just fine."

"Like you did last time?"

Jean stopped. "Last time I was naïve, last time I didn't know what was happening. This time I knew what was going on and I thought I could handle it on my own."

"Jean, these things should never be taken lightly. You don't know what can happen. Let me help youthis time, that's why I'm here. And like I told you before, that's why you're here."

"Yes professor…" Jean stood and picked up her bags.

"I'll contact Logan and have him come pick you up tonight. Unless of course you don't want to go."

"No, I do. Thank you, professor."

* * *

A/N: Coming up in the next chapter…

"Tell me again, you lied to me because…?" Scott glanced over at his girlfriend the light from the fire panting her face in shadows.

"I didn't lie to you, Scott. I just…"

"Just what?" Scott interrupted, "Jean, you put yourself in danger when you don't tell someone things like that. I almost lost you last time and now you want to risk it all over again!" Scott stood throwing a decent sized stick into the fire sending dozens of tiny embers into the air.

"No, Scott, will you listen to me?" Jean stood as well trying to take his hand.

"Maybe later, when you stop lying to me." Scott stalked off toward their tent leaving Jean with tears running down her face.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8: Flame To Smoke Part II

Thank you for you reviews! Remember, any questions just ask them in your reviews and I'll be glad to answer them!

RedPhoenix1821

* * *

Chapter 8: Flame To Smoke Part II

Jean set her backpack down beside Scott's tent then unzipped it. Scott was fast asleep inside and didn't hear her come in. She unrolled her sleeping bag next to him on the full-size blowup mattress, climbed into it, then laid her head beside Scott's and listened to him breathe as she fell asleep.

So when Scott woke in the morning he got quite the surprise. Jean was still passed out when he walked out of their tent at ten. He saw Logan and Ororo starting the fire so they could begin breakfast. "Did you bring her here last night?" Scott inquired to Logan jerking his thumb in the direction of his tent. Logan nodded. "But I thought professor Xavier said she couldn't come."

"Don't question it, kid, Prof cut her a break. Why don't you go wake her up and tell her breakfast will be ready soon?"

Scott walked back to the tent and went inside, Jean was still fast asleep. She lay on her back with her arm draped across her middle, and her stomach moving up and down slowly. Scott bent down and kissed her forehead gently. "Wake up." He whispered.

"Mm… No, good dream." Scott leaned down and kissed Jean on her mouth. Her arm went around his neck and pulled him down more. "Mm… Better one." She whispered falling back to her pillow when they parted. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Up for some food?"

"Yeah,"

* * *

"So what exactly happened that made Xavier decide to keep you behind?" Logan asked looking across the fire. It was late in the evening now, almost all of the younger trainees had gone off to their tents and most of the older ones were gathered in their own talking and playing card games. Only Logan, Ororo, Jean, and Scott were gathered at the fire.

"Uh…" Jean hesitated before answering. "My powers are evolving again and he wanted to keep me at the mansion so we could work on them safely."

"And you didn't tell me?" Scott asked turning to his girlfriend.

"I didn't want you to worry."

Ororo saw what was coming before it happened, she decided it would be better to leave them alone to sort things out. So she took Logan by the arm and they left for their own tents. Scott waited until they were gone before he voiced his next question.

"Tell me again, you lied to me because…?" Scott glanced over at his girlfriend the light from the fire panting her face in shadows.

"I didn't lie to you, Scott. I just…"

"Just what?" Scott interrupted, "Jean, you put yourself in danger when you don't tell someone things like that. I almost lost you last time and now you want to risk it all over again!" Scott stood throwing a decent sized stick into the fire sending dozens of tiny embers into the air.

"No, Scott, will you listen to me?" Jean stood as well trying to take his hand.

"Maybe later, when you stop lying to me." Scott stalked off toward their tent leaving Jean with tears running down her face.

Jean woke with a start the next morning and found herself asleep on the ground beside the fire pit. She stood, brushed the dirt off herself, and walked over to the tent. When she got inside she laid down and made herself fall asleep. Scott moved beside her, still awake. He never fell asleep, and now he felt worse knowing that Jean had more than likely cried herself to sleep and furthermore had slept outside the whole night. Scott rolled over to talk to her when he realized that she was fast asleep.

When Jean woke up Scott was gone, but returned by the time she had dressed. She stepped out of the tent just as he was about to step in. "Sorry." They said together staring into each other's eyes.

"Jean, you know I hold honesty in a very high standard."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to worry about me. You wouldn't have had to, Scott. It wasn't even that serious."

"Jean, your powers evolving is very serious."

"I know, Scott…"

"I'm just glad you're ok." Scott reached out and took both of her hands twining their fingers. "I forgive you."

With that Jean leaned up and kissed Scott allowing her body to fall against his and wrapping her arms around his neck while his wound around her body. So this was what it felt like to be truly in love, to know that you are truly loved, Jean thought as her kiss with Scott continued. Jean parted from him hesitantly. "You know I love you, Scott."

"Yes, I do, and I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: Quick and sweet. Sorry it was short, but I hope you all enjoyed! I promise to do better on my next one. 


End file.
